Halloween's Magic
by Wolf1989
Summary: Tsuna's been hearing rumors of monster sightings in Namimori. When he follows his friends into the forest one full moon night what will Tsuna find? Reborn:"Why don't you come and see everyone?"


Okay so here's my second story for . Hope you like my little horror story.

I don't own KHR. If I did Tsuna would be ravished by all the hot male characters like Reborn daily.

On with the show. Here's my story based on a Halloween song I wrote called Hocus Pocus. And no it's not that Disney's Hocus Pocus in case you're all wondering.

Italics is my song in case anyone gets confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna is walking home from school. He had left later than usual due to the detention he got for being late, again. He had been hearing a lot of rumors of monster sightings in Namimori lately.

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame! Toxic magic, come to my hands._

Tsuna sees it's a full moon tonight and can't help but worry. He then sees his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera walk into Namimori forest. Wondering what his friends are up to he follows them, despite his intuition screaming to not go.

_When the moon is bright, you shall receive a fright!_

Tsuna notices Ryohie, five year old Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Reborn along with Yamamoto and Gokudera standing in a open field. After Reborn got his adult form back Tsuna had noticed the others acting strange.

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame! Watch out man Halloween has come again!_

"Reborn," Tsuna asks as he steps into the open field. "What's going on?"

Reborn smirks as he turns to Tsuna.

"You really want to know Dame-Tsuna," Reborn asks.

Tsuna though afraid nods. Reborn snaps his fingers and his friends begin to change. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohie grow brown, silver and white fur, get wolf ears, tails, fangs and claws. Lambo becomes his 15 year old self, then adult Lambo and Hibari grows paler, gain blood red eyes and vampire fangs. Mukuro and Chrome don't change except for a dark aura and Chrome cackling with a evil smirk.

_Cauldrons bubbles and witches screech._

"W-what's h-happening Reborn," Tsuna screeches. "Why is e-everyone a m-m-m..."

"A monster," Reborn asks his smirk growing, if possible, larger. "They aren't just the children of the mafia. They're also the children of monsters and witches. I'm their Monster Master, the who controls them"

"Hiiieeeee," Tsuna screams as he tries to run away. Reborn smirks and with a snap of his fingers the others chase after Tsuna.

"You can run Tsuna," Reborn shouts as Tsuna disappears into the forest. "But you'll never escape our world."

_Werewolves and vampires come out to eat!_

Tsuna can hear Yamamoto's usual laugh, Gokudera calling out Juudaime, and Ryohei shouting EXTREME! Hibari appears besides him swinging his tonfas and hissing, "I'll bite you to death," barely missing Tsuna's head, while Lambo tries to blocks his path. Tsuna jumps down a hill tumbling head over feet.

"Yare, yare. Where did Tsuna go," asks Lambo.

As Tsuna rolls to a stop he sees Mukuro casting a illusion his one red eye glowing brightly in the night. Lotus flowers wined around his legs and when Mukuro step up to him Tsuna manages to punch Mukuro in the face. The illusion breaks and Tsuna runs for it seeing Chrome tend to Mukuro.

"Kufufu. That hurt Tsunayoshi," says Mukuro as he winces.

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame!_

Just as Tsuna thinks he's going to escape Reborn's arms reaches out of the darkness and wraps around Tsuna.

_Halloween's magic has finally come to my hands_!_

Tsuna screams as he's dragged into the darkness Reborn laughing wickedly all the while.

"Welcome to our world," Reborn's voice says as Tsuna blacks out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A late Halloween KHR fanfic. Here's the whole song for everyone.

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame! Toxic magic, come to my hands._

_When the moon is bright, you shall receive a fright._

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame! Watch out man Halloween has come again._

_Cauldrons bubble and witches screech. Werewolves and vampires come out to eat!_

_Hocus pocus and alalakazame! Halloween's magic has finally come to my hands_!_

_Read and review everyone!_


End file.
